Angela's Diary Of Death
by DeadXClown
Summary: just a little recount on the kills of the first three films in Angela's P.O.V, i wrote this a while ago and tweeked it a little and decided to share it here, Spoilers within! as it details all the kills in the series


Artie: My first kill and boy did he deserve it, he was the camp cook and also a pedophile who tried to take advantage of me, as revenge I snapped and pushed the chair from under his feet and he tipped boiling hot water over his body, he suffered third degree burns all his life, not sure if he survived. Hope not! I sure cooked him (sorry bad pun I know)

2. Kenny: this kid teased me with his friends and was really mean he asked me to swim down at the lake as a joke, now I didn't like the water but I did meet him down there under his canoe and I drowned him good!

3. Billy: Another bully who with his friends hurled water bombs at me, I knew he had to be next so I waited near the boys toilets till he entered and then sliced the window open and let a whole lot of bees in there haha I loved hearing him scream while being stung to death, he was a bully to me and Ricky and I hate bullies!

: Counselor who also didn't like me and sided with Judy all the time, after they threw me in the water I plotted both their demises, first Meg, while she was taking a shower I followed her in and in classic fashion stabbed her through the shower stall, Shower kill's are always classic :)

5,6,7,8. Random Kid's: ok so they didn't deserve it but by this time I became so paranoid I thought everybody hated me so I tracked them camping out further in the woods and hacked em all up with an axe, messy!

9. Judy: I decided to come back for my revenge on Judy, I didn't like her from day one, very bad camper so while she was in bed I just came right in, thinking I was someone else she turned around and I punched her smack in the face then smothered her with a pillow I finished her off by stabbing her with her curling iron, it worked wonders!

10. Mel: After what he did to my cousin Ricky how could I let him live? so just at that right time he walked in front of the arrow boards I had a arrow ready for him, My aunt Martha taught me some archery skills when I was a little younger so, with that talent I shot him right through the neck, it was a great shot!

11. Paul: After all this killing I remembered to meet Paul at the waterfront where he took everything to far with me, so when he finally saw what I truly was he was disgusted so I had no choice but to cut off his head with an axe, Sorry Paul!

12. Phoebe: How dare she tell the story of my past by the campfire, she had no right and she had to be sent "home" after I confronted her she walked off in a huff so I had to pick up my trusty big stick and whack her across the skull and to stop her bad mouth I had to remove her tongue too hehe

13, 14. Schote Sisters: These girls really done everything that I hated they were fornicators, drug takers and they even made fun of the happy camper song! That's so insulting, but I did give them one chance to live, but they didn't learn so I knocked them both out and as they came to I doused them in gasoline and fried them, so say no to drugs! I mean it

15. Mare: Just like Ally she exposed her breasts and didn't apologize so she had to go, I drove her out to the road and I gave her a chance, all she had to do was say sorry. When she refused I had no choice but to drill her! And get blood all over my clothes in the process.

16. Anthony: He really thought he could scare me with that cheap looking Freddy make-up ha! made me laugh more when he happened to misplace his glove I got my hand on it and took the perfect opportunity to use it to slice his throat, ill give him credit for making a sharp bladed glove though!

17. Judd: Now I had to dispose of "Jason" after I killed Anthony I went to get my chainsaw and met Judd in the clear, just because I was dressed as leather face he took it as a joke and tried to fight me with a cardboard machete then I just simply impaled him with my chainsaw! (By the way that mask was real skin :))

18. Ally: After fornicating again, Ally found my note pretending to be Sean to lure her to the abandoned cabin, after calling me names I stabbed her in her spine with my knife and forced her into the disgusting toilet where I told her what I really think about her (And the only time you will hear me swear!) and shoved her down there with a stick and let the leeches do the rest!

19. Demi: Later on, Demi told me she had tried to contact some campers I had already took care of, she was getting nosey so she had to go! And fast, while she kept talking and talking... I took the time to find a weapon for her death, a boom box, Hairbrush and coat hanger wouldn't have sufficed so I went totally original and strangled her with my guitar string! That'll shut her up!

20. Leah: Shortly after Leah came into the cabin to find Demi's body, she had to be taken care of! She was right she didn't do anything...yet! She would tell, so I stabbed her with the classic tool of death the knife

21. TC: I know all you ladies love TC's Mullet and all but he was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time, when I heard him hollering I made sure the battery acid was ready and stood to the side to get him with it, And it worked! He walked the door and got battery acid to the face! (His car battery really did come in handy haha)

22. Sean: He became really annoying...exposing me like that in front of Molly saying everything from the Arawak murders to my operation that I just about had enough, what do I do? What else but chop off his head with a sturdy machete (No wonder its Jason's weapon of choice?)

23. Ralph: Before Molly ran off, I went back to get the body of Ralph, the guy who was fornicating with one of the Schote sisters earlier. On the way to the cabin after I was fired I saw Ralph close by, Looking for Ally I guess he was because the Schotes were gone, he also urinated all over the trees! How disgusting! There are toilets. So I grabbed my trusty big stick and clobbered him over the head till he fell down and I bashed in his stomach ;)

24, 25. Charlie And Emilio: After I thought Molly had died I went back to clean up camp, I stumbled across these little troublemakers at the girls dorm window hoping to catch someone changing inside, so as they were distracted I grabbed the knife from my pocket ad slit their throats.

26. Uncle John: I liked him! But he had to go and fire me! so as payback I snuck into his office when he happened to be taking a nap (Good timing haha) and stabbed him in the neck with my knife he awoke and reached for the desk, for a weapon I guess (a pencil? haha) so I chopped his hand mostly off!

27. Rob: Ally's boy toy managed to walk in to the office after I just killed Uncle John I saw him coming so I hid behind the curtain in the dark and with a rope I had with me I hanged him in the office and to finish him even easier I stabbed him in the throat.

28. Diana: My fellow camp counselor who was also on TC and Uncle John's Side in my firing, so for that I made sure I left all my recent kills where they were so she could see it all! I knew after seeing the kids she would run to the office. Where I was waiting in the darkness when she had seen the bodies I stabbed her with my knife in the stomach and twisted the knife carving up her insides, I'm sure that's nasty! Right?

29. Redneck Woman: I managed to hitch a ride with her and she was completely disgusting her language and habits, smoking in the car with no windows open! I was grasping my knife already, so I just stabbed her to death and took the car for myself (should have done that first haha)

By now your probably thinking what about Molly? Well it's simple I let her go! I drove off and let her live cause she still was a good girl through all this and I didn't want to kill her at all, So when they say 19 murdered at camp rolling hills it was only cause Molly was presumed dead!  
Glad to clear that up!

: After my last murder spree I went into hiding and then when I got the news that camp rolling hills was opening back up with a new name I had to get in again, no camper was to go unpunished of course so I set my sights on this girl, Maria who was going to camp so I got a job driving a garbage truck and decided to run her down as she headed for the bus to go to camp, and in a nice disguise I must say to take her place :)

Richards: When I got past the opening interviews at the camp, this drug taker newswoman asked me for drugs because to save my identity I told her I looked old cause I was a junkie, so I decided to make a nice mix of washing powders and all sorts of stuff you shouldn't put up your nose to pass for cocaine, I didn't get to see her die with my own eyes but I'm sure it wouldn't have been an ideal way to go

: Oh my...Herman, well he was simply a dirty old man and he had this playboy belt buckle thing and called Jan sweet pea all the time I nearly hurled! so once he sent me, Peter and Snowboy down to catch fish I knew what his plans were, so I left the boys with the fishing and went back up to hear giggling in the tent, Fornicating? What's new at camp? Anyways I grabbed my little friend my stick and let Herman come out and I proceeded to hit him over and over again! He had a good pain tolerance though he didn't even scream! Well, until stabbed him through the mouth with the stick of course :)

: Right after killing Herman I ran for Jan and simply knocked her over the head and dragged her body back to the tent, Slut! (Yes I can say that word it isn't too naughty haha)

: Night had fallen now and I had enough of these pranks with firecrackers from these two boys! So I had a prank up my sleeve too, once they were sleeping I put a cracker in Peter's nose and lit it up! And me and Snowboy watched on as his face went BANG! Haha.

35. Snowboy: After witnessing Peter's death Snowboy was horrified I put him out of his misery by giving him the classic and quick stick smash to the head. And for something a little more special I dragged him and Peter's body in the tent and watched it burn! and listened to Snowboy's death cries as I had a nice marshmallow on the fire

: The next day I went to Lily's group and said I had to swap with Arab who I led back to the old camp, when she went to look for the boys in the tent I kicked her in there and got ready with my axe when she came out I chopped off her head and kicked it away like a soccer ball

: After spending some time in the new group I was in a trust game with Cindy who was one of the worst campers I have ever had to deal with, once I got to blindfold her I led her to the flagpole and hoisted her up high once she was up good and high enough I dropped her down and her brains splattered everywhere! I took a quick taste and ran back to the camp.

38. Lily: Time to get rid of this lazy waste of flesh, I got her to do the trust game and led her to a hole I dug earlier which is surrounded with garbage bags I pushed her in and buried her so only her head was sticking out, then I revved up the lawnmower and carved her head right in...This one was very messy ;)

: I promised to meet Bobby in the woods as he thought I was going to fornicate with him...ha! as if and little did he know about my past, once I had him tied up to the tree I linked the rope to my jeep and drove on his arm's followed me too as they were ripped from the sockets! If only he didn't try that stuff on me he might have had a chance.

: I made a rap tape earlier I thought id give Riff, once he listened to it little did he know the lyrics spoke the truth as I collapsed the tent on him and put a few pegs hammered deep into his body until he was silenced...finally!

41. Barney: I had joined the next group now and took Marcia and Barney back to the main camp as I had plans for them, on the way I fell and sprained my ankle (No, I didn't fake it!) and Barney fixed me up once Marcia found Lily's headless corpse she ran off and it was just me and Barn, at last the guy who arrested me in Arawak was going to pay! he kept his distance and he was wondering when I would strike, then to his surprise I pull out the gun I got from Riff and shoot him a few times and he was dead, ( Rare for a slasher to use guns hehe that's fact!)

42, And Greg: I had found Marcia after I killed Barney and I knocked her out and tied her up in a random cabin, I then headed back to get Anita, Greg and Tony and got them to find Marcia before I killed them when I had them tied up and back at the cabins, when they found her however these two boring campers got it with an axe each in the chest!

44. Paramedic: After letting Tony and Marcia go, Marcia attacks me and stabs me a fair few times, once I was in the ambulance the paramedic and cop plotted to kill me, I was awake and I grabbed a needle and stabbed the medic in the heart.

45. Cop: before the cop could do anything I stabbed him in the eye! I was not going to be killed!

So that concludes my 45 kill body count, hope you liked and keep being good campers out there, or I'll find you!

Angela Baker


End file.
